


Rhyming

by Elennare



Category: Words (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: Lever receives two invitations.





	Rhyming

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'lever' challenge at fan-flashworks. Also for the 'language/translation' sqaure on my trope bingo card (I think. I guess it counts?)  
> While trying to figure out what to do with this prompt, I started thinking about how "lever" has two pronunciations, and... this happened.

Yawning broadly, Lever picked up its morning letters from the mat. Odd, those two looked like invitations, but Lever hadn’t heard anything about a new dictionary being published - and why two invitations, anyway? Unless… Lever narrowed its eyes suspiciously, and slit open the first one.

“Thought so,” it muttered to itself as it scanned the card. A rhyme dictionary, of course.

‘Rhyming Dining!’ the ornate lettering at the top proclaimed, followed by details of time and place, and signed by the Ever and Never siblings. Well, Lever assumed they had both been meant to sign it; the trailing scrawl after what might be an N was as close as Never usually got to signing anything.

Well, thought Lever to itself, it might be fun - and the invitation was complete enough that clearly Ever had taken the upper hand in organizing, so it had a good chance of actually happening. Although Sever would probably be there, and really Lever had had enough of its cutting sarcasm, and sharp remarks about people who didn’t know their own pronunciations, at the parties around the last rhyme dictionary… There again, Clever should show up too, and was always interesting to talk to. Who else would be there? All Ever’s children of course, Forever and Whenever and all the rest… Endeavour would surely do its best to put in an appearance, too.

There was still the other card, though… Lever slit the flap and winced at the startling colour scheme, instantly guessing who the organizer was. And yes, ‘Fever’s Rhyme Ragtime!’ was emblazoned across the cards. Well, Fever’s parties were always interesting, you had to give it that. There’d be more variety of people there too, Believer with its enthusiasm, Achiever making sure everything was done - hold on! This card wasn’t for Lever at all, was it? It was hard to tell with Fever’s weird handwriting, but - though the envelope was addressed to Lever - the name on the invitation looked far more like ‘Leaver’.

Lever frowned, glancing at the clock. Too late to repost it now, it would have to be taken around. Lever didn’t really feel all that much like seeing Leaver, either. It was still a little annoyed from last month’s homophone party - Lever hadn’t really been sure whether to go at all, but Leaver had insisted, only to keep vanishing from sight every few minutes! Lever supposed Leaver couldn’t help its nature, after all, but it was still annoyed.

Of course, it could always ask Fulcrum for help… the Saying-bridge linked their houses, and together they could move anything anywhere, including this invitation to Leaver’s front door. Lever hesitated, however. The envelope was addressed to it, and it would be just like Fever to mix the cards up. Lever hadn’t decided which - if any - rhyme party to go to yet, but it would be good to be sure it had the choice.

Making its mind up, Lever left the house and strode up L Street. A wave to Leisure, who returned it lazily; a laugh at Leprechaun’s antics; a respectful nod to Legend, the celebrity of the street… Not a bad walk all in all, Lever thought, though it was careful to dodge quickly past Lecture’s house. Soon enough, it was at Leaver’s front door. Before Lever had time to knock, it popped open.

“Oh, hullo!” Leaver exclaimed. “I was just going to your house, I got an invitation from Fever that’s addressed to you.”

“That’s why I’m here, I got yours,” Lever explained, and held out the card.

“Thanks!” Leaver said, as they exchanged cards. “Will you be going to Fever’s party then?”

“I’m not sure, Ever and Never invited me to theirs too.”

“Lucky you!” Leaver said with a laugh. “It’s not everyone who can get put into two rhyme sets. Well, if you drop by Fever’s I’ll see you there… I’d ask you in, but I must dash I’m afraid, sorry.”

Lever waved goodbye and set off back home, snorting to itself over how absolutely typical of Leaver that was. It had been nice of it to say Lever was lucky to be invited to two rhyme parties, though… A lot of words could be snooty about such things, so it was a refreshing change of perspective. Who knew? Maybe Lever would try to stop by both parties after all.

 


End file.
